my boyfriend is angel ( HunHan )
by ShinChanho
Summary: Hari ini dimana hari para malaikat turun ke bumi untuk bermain-main melepas sejenak tugas berat mereka. Suatu ketika ada sesosok malaikat yang bernama OH Sehun sedang asik terbang mengelilingin langit-langit biru yang cerah dengan mengepakan sayapnya yang besar, putih seputih kapas bahkan tak ada satupun bercak noda yang terlihat.


**Sehun X Luhan ( HunHan )**

**My Boyfriend is ANGEL**

**Fantasy**

**.**

**I'm watching you from the sky here**

**.**

Hari ini dimana hari para malaikat turun ke bumi untuk bermain-main melepas sejenak tugas berat mereka. Suatu ketika ada sesosok malaikat yang bernama _OH Sehun_ sedang asik terbang mengelilingin langit-langit biru yang cerah dengan mengepakan sayapnya yang besar, putih seputih kapas bahkan tak ada satupun bercak noda yang terlihat. Tiba-tibah ia memberhentikan langkahnya di udara, malaikat itu melihat sosok namja mungil dari atas langit, ternyata namja mungil tersebut sedang berjualan koran di depan rumahnya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja mungil tesebut, memperhatikanya dengan detail apa yang di lakukan namja mungil itu, malaikat Sehun ingin melihatnya, ia pun sedikit merendahkan terbangnya supaya bisa melihat jelas wajah si namja mungil itu.

"apakah ia juga malaikat? mengapa ia memiliki aura yang sangat bersih? Aura yang bercahaya?"

Tiba-tiba malaikat itu turun dan meminjakan kakinya di bumi, sayapnya lenyab dihiasi dengan chaya-cahaya berkilauan. Tak segan malaikat itupun mendekati sesosok namja mungil tersebut, memperhatikanya sekali lagi apa yang di lakukanya, namja itu sekarang asik duduk dengan menghitung uang yang ada di tanganya tiba-tiba malaikat itupun mendekatinya persis di depan namja mungil itu.

"hi Luhan, aku ingin membeli koran ini" ujar malaikat itu dengan tersenyum tenang

"oh iya tuan, ambil saja harganya 12won"

'_tunggu? Bagai mana orang ini mengenal namaku?'_ ujarnya dalam hati

"terimakasih, ini uangnya.. oh ya luhan, apa aku boleh membaca koran ini disini?"

"boleh boleh silahkan tuan" luhan pun memberikan sebuah kursi duduk untuk si malaikat itu

"oh ya tuan, apakah aku mengenalmu? Atau anda mengenalku? Bagaimana tuan tau namaku?"

"tuh..." malaikat itu menjuk kalung emas luhan yang bertuliskan namanya **LUHAN**

"o-oh iya..."

Luhan pun tertunduk malu-malu hingga membuat pipinya menjadi semerah tomat. Luhan sedari tadi hanya diam saja mengipasi wajahnya dengan menggunakan kipas tangan, karna cuaca hari ini sangat panas baginya. Tapi tak untuk satu malaikat ini, sedari tadi malaikat ini memperhatikan detail setiap wajah luhan, setiap tinggkah luhan yang kepanasan. Cantik bak malaikat yang baru lahir... pikir malaikat itu dalam hati.

**.**

**you have a clean aura glowing**

**like an angel and a newborn**

**.**

Dimalam hari dimana semua orang sedang tertidur pulas, namun malaikat sehun masi saja sedang berkeliaran di udara, ia menamati rumah luhan dengan detail yang tak seberapa besar itu. Tiba-tiba malaikat itu mendekati rumah luhan dan menghampiri salah satu cendela dan yang ternyata malaikat itu sedang mengamati sesosok namja mungil sedang tertidur pulas dari balik jendela, entah bagaimana cara ia masuk ke dalam kamar luhan dan tiba-tiba saja malaikat itu sudah berada di dalam kamar luhan, namun kali ini malaikat itu tak melenyapkan sayapnya seprti halnya tadi siang. Malaikat itu sekali lagi memperhatikan waja luhan yang begitu cantik, tenang, bahkan malaikat itu melihat waja luhan seperti tak mempunyai beban.

"apakah dia benar-benar malaikat yang baru saja lahir?" ujar sang malaikat sehun

Malaikat itu mengusap-usap kedua tangan luhan yang begitu lembut seperti kapas, membelai rambutnya penuh rasa sayang tiba-tiba malaikat itu menyilahkan poni luhan yang menutupi kedua alisnya itu.

"hehehe.. luhan kau ternyata jenong ya?"

Lalu malaikat itu mencium kening luhan dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar luhan pun terbangun, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan apa yang dilihatnya? Sesosok namja berkulit putih susu, memiliki rambut yang menutupi alisnya, memakai jazz berwarna putih, memiliki sayap seputih kapas. Sontak itu membuat luhan kaget, siapa dia?

"k-kau siapa?"

"ssst..."

Ujar malaikat sehun sambil memegangi kening luhan, entah apa yang dilakukanya itu membuat sang luhan tertidur kembali.

"kau terbangun ya? Hehehe maaf aku membuat mu terbangun"

Malaikat itupun meninggalkan kamar luhan, entah darimana ia bisa keluar dari kamar luhan hanya sehun dan Tuhan yang tau.

**.**

**beautiful, quiet, did not even have the burden**

**.**

Di pagi harinya seperti biasa, malaikat sehun memperhatikan luhan dari atas langit, memeprhatikan gerak-gerik yang di lakukanya, apa yang sedang di lakukan sosok namja mungil itu? Malaikat itu hanya bisa berfikir dam mengamatinya.

"luhan..."

"ne eomma?..."

"antarkan koran ini ke rumah orang yang telah memesanya, disini sudah ada alamatnya"

"baiklah eomma, lalu tokonya?"

"biar eomma yang jaga..."

Luhan pun bergegas mengantar korang pesanan itu, kali ini ia jalan kaki karena sepeda yang biasa ia gunakan rusak. Luhan pun berjalan dengan santai ia bersiul riang menghilangkan kebosanan. Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba malaikat sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, namun luhan sampai saat ini tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah di ikuti seseorang.

"kau terlihat seprti rusa kecil jika berjalan"

Sontak kata-kata itu membuat luhan kaget

"e-eh tuan? Kau lagi.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"menemanimu..." jawab sehun dengan santai

"eh? I-iya..."

Luhan pun hera apa yang di maksudnya? Tanpa sadar mereka berduapun telah berbincang bincang cukup lama, hingga ada kejadian kecil, seseorang mengendarai mobil tanpa sengaja membuang botol plastik minuman ke jalan dan tak sengaja mengenai luhan yang membuat bajunya dan koranya menjadi basah.

"aigo siapa orang itu tadi?... koran pesananya jadi basah, bajuku juga..."

Luhan berbicara sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang semerah buah cery itu

"sudah tak apa, mungkin orang tadi memang tak sengaja, koranya juga tak basah parahkan?"

Ujar sehun sambil membelai rambut luhan yang begitu halus. Luhan hanya meng-iai apa yang di katan malaikat sehun itu. Setibanya di rumah yang di tuju, luhan pun membunyikan bel rumah tersebut hingga sang pemilik rumah datang.

"permisi ini koran yang anda pesan sudah datang" luhan memberikan koranya, namu yang terjadi..

"bagaimana aku bisa menerima koran yang basah begini?! Apa kau bodoh!?"

"a-anu tadi... ada..." belum sempat berbicara orang itu menyela kata-kata luhan

"aku tidka mau menerimanya! Bawa saja pergi dariku jauh-jauh!

Orang itu melempar koranya ke arah badan luhan, itu membuat luhan kaget dan menangis. tanpa sadar luhan di telah peluk oleh malaikat sehun itu dan berkata

"jeball.. jangan menangis.. serahkan padaku"

"eh? T-tapi..." luhan masi terisak menangis

Luhan tetap menangis dan menatap tingah malaikat itu, tiba-tiba malaikat itu membunyikan bel rumah orang tersebu yang telah menolak korang dari luhan.

"apa!? Kau..." perkataan orang tersebut di potong oleh malaikat sehun

"kalau kau tak bisa menerima hasil jerih payah orang lain kau tak usah meminta sesuatu dari orang tersebut!"

Malaikat sehun melemper koran tadi berbalik ketubuh orang tersebut, dan meninggalkanya begitu saja. Tak lupa malaikat sehun menarik tangan sang namja mungil itu.

"sudah jangan menangis ne? Koranya sudah aku antar"

"t-tapi dia.. dia tak memberimu uang?, bagaimana kalau eommaku bertanya?"

"biarkan aku yang membayarnya ne?"

Luhan pun akirnya di antar oleh sang malaikat sehun sampai tibanya di rumah.

"terimakasih tuan kau telah membantuku" ujar luhan sambil membungkukan badanya

"kau tak usah berterimakasih padaku.. oh ya luhan perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja sehun kau jangan memanggilku tuan seperti itu"

Sehun menegulurkan tanganya dan luhan pun begitu

"iya tuan.. eh maksudku sehun... oh iya aku Xi Luhan" itu membuat pipi luhan menjadi merah, makin merah seperti buah tomat

"aku tau..." sehun hanya tersenyum hangat

Tiba-tiba malaikat sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke luhan dan membiskinya lembut

"aku suka padamu..."

Sontak kata-kata itu membuat luhan kaget, hingga kali ini wajahnya memanas berubah menjadi semakin merah seperti kepiting yang baru saja di rebus.

"eh s-sehun? Maksudnya?"

"ya.. aku suka padamu..."

"t-tapi?"

"memang kita baru kenal, tapi perasaanku mengatakan kau lah yang terbaik bagiku, aku telah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu memperhatikan gerak gerikmu.. jika kau menerimaku... aku menunggumu di taman yang memiliki air pancur besar itu 7 malam"

"n-ne..." luhan tertunduk malu, pipinya pun kembali merona

Sehun pun bergegas pergi, ia melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada luhan. Luhan pun membalas dengan malu-malu.

**.**

**I Like You**

**First Time I Meet Tou**

**.**

Dimalam harinya luhan pun bergegas menuju taman yang telah di sebutkan oleh sehun tadi, luhan kali ini berpenampilan sangat-sangatlah nyaman untuk di lihat, luhan memakai baju warna merah dengan lengan yang panjang, memakai shals di lehernya, memakai celana jeans, dan memakai sepatu boots berwarna cream. Luhan pun bergegas menuju taman tersebut, ia berlari dan berlari. Karna ia pikir terlambat dan sehun tak ada di sana karna luhan merasa dirinya sangat terlambat.

_Mengapa aku menghampiri orang bernama sehun itu?_

_Mengapa aku mempercayainya?_

_Mengapa aku mudah sekali termakan oleh kata-katanya?_

_Tapi orang yang bernama sehun itu tidak menunjukan bahwa dirinya jahat atau semacamnya_

_Wajahnya juga teduh sekali, ia tampan, baik.. ia juga menolongku tadi_

_Tapi kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu denganya_

_Ingin melihat wajahnya lagi_

_Mungkin..._

_Ah..._

_aku hampiri saja dia dulu..._

tak lama dari lari panjangnya luhan pun sampai di taman tersebut, ia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri tapi tak menemukan sosok pemuda yang berna sehun itu. Dimana dia? Apakah dia sudah pergi? Luhan hanya melihat beberapa orang disini dan tak menemukan orang yang ingin ia temui. Tiba-tiba seseorang menupuk bahu luhan, luhan pun kaget di buatnya.

"sudah datang? Lama sekali? Kau sibuk ya?"

"e-eh sehun.. tidak aku hanya.. tadu di jalanya macet hehehe..."

"oh, penampilanmu menggemaskan luhan..."

"ah.. sehun kau membuatku malu"

"hehehe.. oh ya.. kau kemari tandanya kau menerimaku?"

"s-sehun... apakah kau serius? Padahal kita baru kenal..."

"kau tak mempercayaiku?"

Luhan menatap mata sehun, namun luhan tak menemukan sedikit kebohongan dari sehun.

"t-tapi sehun..."

"tak apa, kalau kau tak menerimaku, memang sulit bagimu.. toh kita baru saja ketemukan?"

"eh... aku menerimamu..."

Kata-kata itu membuat jantung sehun berdetak lebih kencang seakan mau copot

"kau serius? Kau tak bohong kan?"

"ehem ne..."

Itu membuat hati sehun sangat lah bahagia, kau tau? Bahwa malaikat bisa jatuh hati padanya. ia tak perna sebahagia ini, tak perna merasakan detak jantungnya sekencang ini. Sehunpun memeluk erat tubuh luhan yang mungil itu, luhan pum membalasnya pelukan sehun dengan malu-malu. Dan akhirnya sehun pun mnegaku bahwa dirinya malaikat.

"luhan..."

"n-ne sehun?..."

"kau percaya malaikat?"

"percaya.. malaikat itu ada... dan aku percaya malaikat sekarang ada berada di sekitar kita"

'_dan malaikat itu adalah aku Xi Luhan'_

"kau percaya? Ikutlah denganku"

"kemana?"

"ikut saja..."

Luhan pun menuruti apa kata-kata sehun. Sehun mengajaknya tepat di tengah-tengah taman, berhubung malam ini sudah tak ada orang satupun. Dan akirnya sehun pun.

FLAP~ FLAP~ FLAP~

Sehun mengeluarkan sayapnya yang indah itu di iringi oleh cahaya-cahaya yang berkilauan, tubuh sehun bersinar, bajunya berubah menjadi jazz berwarna putih bersih. Dan sehunpun menatap dalam mata luhan.

"k-kau... kau mempunyai sayap sehun? Kau?"

"yah... aku malaikat"

"s-sejak kapan? A-aku..."

"terkejut?..."

"n-ne... aku masi tak percaya"

"kau tak peracaya?"

"e-eh... cuman..."

"take my hand... come with me..."

Luhan pun memegang tangan sehun, sehun membalas memegang tangan luhan dengan erat. Luhan pun masi bingung apa yang ada di depanya ini.

"and fly..."

Sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal style, dan membawanya terbang ke langit. Semakin tunggi, dan tinggi. Sehingga seluruh kota seoul terlihat, terlihat indah dengan lampu-lampu yang berpinjar beranekah warna.

"s-sehun... aku takut..."

"kau tak usah takut.. aku disini bersamamu... tatap wajahku"

Luhan pun menatap wajah sehun, dan kali ini sehun tak menggendongnya ala bridal style, sehun membalikan badan luhan hingga persis berjejer bersama sehun.

"s-sehun takut..."

"liat saja wajahku.."

Luhan melihat wajah sehun, menatapnya begitu tenang wajah sehun, seolah-olah luhan di hipnotisnya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut tersebut. Tiba-tiba sehun mencium bibir lembut dan semera cery milik luhan. Begitu sebaliknya luhan pun mencium balik bibir sehun. Mereka berdua saling lumat melumat bibir, mereka bertukar saliva dengan momen yang begitu menakjubkan. Mereka melakukanya di udara dengan di hiasi pemandangan yang sangat indah di seoul.

**.**

_Aku Xi Luhan dan kekasihku bernama Oh Sehun_

_Aku tak menyangkah kekasihku adalah malaikat_

_Aku berpacaran dengan malaikat? apa ini mimpi?_

_Tidak ini nyata_

_Kamipun menjalani hubungan sudah berjalan selama 1 tahun_

_Kami saling menyayangi satu sama lain_

_Kami mencintai satu sama lain_

_Dan akhirnya kita berjalan kepelaminan bersamaan_

_Kami menikah_

_Dan kami hidup dengan bahagia_

**.**

_Aku Oh Sehun dan kekasihku bernama Oh Sehun_

_Aku mencintai seorang manusia yang berbeda denganku seorang malaikat_

_Aku mencintainya saat pertama kali bertemu_

_Aurahnya begitu tenang, begitu cerah seperti malaikat yang baru lahir_

_Kamu menjalani hidup bersama selama 1 tahun_

_Kami saling menyayangi satu sama lain_

_Kami mencintai satu sama lain_

_Dan akhirnya kita berjalan kepelaminan bersamaan_

_Kami menikah_

_Dan kami hidup dengan bahagia_

**.**

**.**

**FIND**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehehe gimana? Jelek kan ini? T^T**

**Maklum ya masi labil buat FF**

**Tapi ini murni karyaku sendiri loh**

**Hehehe yang mau koment kasi pendapat jangan lupa reviewnya ya**

**Yang mai hina-hina juga gapapa XD**


End file.
